


An Arrangement

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Devil's Triangle [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Camaraderie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Married Sex, Sex Games, devil's triangle or threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: ... an affair between friends begins.  Set sometime around S1, or possibly even before ...





	An Arrangement

The need. It was always the need with her. The need to be adored, the need to be queen bee. Or maybe just the need not to be alone. The need to love.

Oh, yes, she and John loved each other. There was no doubt about that. But his job… that cursed job. She had everything to thank from that job – their status, their security, even, dare she say it, their wealth. The ability to give the kids what they never had. 

But oh, the toll it took on John! The duties, the long hours, the flying across the country and to Europe. And it left him tired, moody, and often, impotent. 

Their lovelife had been strong, but the stresses, and the pressure on his time often left them all-or-nothing. Quickies; passionate snatches on late-nights and weekends; rare weekends when they could get to a hotel and do nothing but screw for hours. When they could, their hunger was insistent, overwhelming; they rutted like animals. 

The Reich, too, kept intruding into their bedroom, much as it had with other couples. The drive was sex, reproduction, missionary, intercourse but little foreplay. They had nearly forgone oral, Helen having been shamed about the “sluttish” nature of it when it came up, inadvertently, at a Garden Club meeting. When they were young, she had loved going down on him… gradually, she declined. John shrugged…perhaps chalking it up to age and parenthood. He more or less resigned himself to rutting and humping in as loving a manner as he could. 

But the last few years it changed – for the better. He had a new aide, Erich Raeder, and the two got on. Soon they were having him over for dinners; Erich was quiet, maybe a bit reserved around the kids at first, but they grew to like each other. Thomas, especially, liked Erich’s quiet, persistent presence, seeing in him a fellow “striver” who had to work for it. Erich’s mother, too, had joined Garden Club, and unlike most of the “girls”, she stayed to help clean up. Her forthright Iowa ways and common sense were a breath of fresh air.

“Sometimes… these ladies! You’d think their children were the result of an immaculate conception…” (She mentioned this after the ‘shaming’ incident.)

Steeped in the Nazi church since early in her marriage, and having grown up more-or-less freethinker anyway, Helen didn’t catch the reference, exactly. But she got the gist. Mrs. Raeder continued. “So much emphasis on ‘doing things the correct way.’ Would be a lot better off doing things ‘natur’lly’. I keep telling Erich to get with someone. Woman, man… could be a street mime for all I care. Someone to look after him when I’m gone.”

“We like to spend time with him…”

“Yes… and John – excuse me, the Obergruppenführer – has been tremendous. Erich thinks the world of him… and you, too, Helen.”

“Well, the respect is entirely mutual. From both of us.”

Of course, Helen couldn’t tell Erich’s mother the level to which they’d gotten closer. That, when not having dinner with the family, they sent the kids to a slumber party or campout, and spent evenings together, desperate for relaxation. 

They were innocent, really – they enjoyed good food and wine. John had a surprising good singing voice that he seldom shared with others. But Erich, used to entertaining a household on long Midwestern winter nights, played the piano in the living room, and got them all to sing – Helen’s warbly soprano, John’s husky tenor, and Erich himself, a quiet baritone.

They read to each other at times, played games… board games, sometimes more physical games, like charades. Or Twister. The kids’ game was an odd favorite for them, especially after a couple drinks. 

Perhaps it was a dangerous choice. Being in funny positions was fine at eight but… 

One fateful night… a hot summer night like this one, they had, as usual, collapsed on each other, giggling; laying there, sweaty and hot on the slick plastic. And they were wearing shorts; even Helen, who had on a gingham romper. 

Their panting and giggling slowed. She didn’t remember who started it… who kissed whom. But suddenly, they were embracing. Helen’s lips were on John, and she reached for his cock, only to find a male hand there. It didn’t stop her. Then a set of hands, feeling for her breasts, another stroking her backside. She turned her head and found Erich’s mouth, then scooted down to tease John’s nipples. 

Someone was urgently pulling her clothes off, spreading her legs, and she swooned. It felt like a hundred hands were fondling her. She heard small kissing noises, and then John turned her over. She was sweating on the slick mat and felt his cock enter her. His groans were fierce, he was coming. Then suddenly he pulled out. She wanted to get up, but he begged her to stay down, rubbing her clit urgently. Then she felt him, felt Erich, his hands, gently stroking. Erich's soft voice, asking her permission. She gave it, somewhat confusedly, but curiosity was winning out… 

Ah, his penis, his stroke so different! He wasn’t rushed, not at all… he played his length in her as if in slow motion. She could have gone on like this for hours…. 

John was lying on the mat, on his back, and he pulled Helen and Erich on top of him, clinching Erich’s butt tightly, as if preventing them from getting away. He was hardening again; Helen could feel the thickening at the base as her clit rubbed against it.

“Take her, Erich…” John growled. “Show her what you’re made of…” Erich speeded up his pace. Between Erich’s forceful drive, and John busying her clit, she was beyond control. She gave herself over, humping and being humped madly, burying herself in her husband’s chest, licking and biting his nipples until he screamed, muffled by her hair, and by what she suspected were Erich’s kisses.

They orgasmed, the three of them. They pulled apart, with squelchy, sucking noises, thanks to the wet plastic. She was soaked, front and rear. She looked at Erich… wet from her pussy… and wet from John’s mad ejaculation.

She gently ran her fingertips over the two men’s penises. They were still panting, and had ended up lying on their backs, close to one another. 

“Oh, Erich… no one told me what a lover you are…” she purred. She turned to her husband, “As for you, John, you and your giant horse-cock!” She pursed her mouth in a mock-scold. “We’re all covered…” 

They laughed. John reached for both their hands. “You love it, Helen. Admit it.” His face turned serious. “But… if you and Erich… I mean, if you like each other…” He quirked an eyebrow.

She sat up, perching on one elbow. “John… what are you saying?”

“I have to go to Berlin next week,” he said in a low voice. “You both know that. And… Helen… I know you get lonely.” He turned his head away, breathing hard.

“But, John… you’re my husband.”

“And not always such a good one.” He covered his eyes. “I am true to you, always! But I know you worry; and I know you get lonely.” He rubbed his forehead, searching for words. 

He looked at her so kindly, but so curiously… “And anyhow, we’ve already… done whatever. So it’s not like we’re keeping each other in the dark. I mean, it’s not exactly adultery if I know about it, is it?” 

Helen blushed deep red. “But I wouldn’t have thought of it myself… It happened but…” 

Erich went to her, put his arms around her. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I… I’m not much of a ladies’ man, as you know, but… well, Helen, you are as perfect a woman as any man could want. Let me come visit you at nights… if for nothing else, to ease your husband’s worries?” 

And then he kissed her so sweetly, so delectably, that her doubts fled. “All right, you two,” she said, reaching a hand to both of them. “If you’re sure… then let’s sleep on it tonight.”


End file.
